Future with a Devil
by KiraTarento
Summary: This is coming to a close because I'll be starting a new Fanfiction
1. Chapter 1

I am a boy with straight black hair, in the front two long strands go past my face up to my chin, and I have deep red eyes with my nails painted black but I always wear gloves. Wearing black jeans, red shoes made from leather and a hoodie over a shirt with a pentagram on it. I look at the stairs leading up to an apartment where I know the Devil is staying. On the mailbox I see his name, Sadoa Maou, His mailbox is empty. I know they have noticed me coming so they opened the door before i got the chance to knock. Standing before me I see a tall man with sloppy black hair and light red eyes. Beside him stood a taller man he had light blonde hair and in the back was a boy who looked his teens with purple hair covering his face. I stood there carrying a dozen of muffins i baked I looked up at him, he smiled. His partner with blonde hair looked protective.

" Maou-Senpai i would like to join your army, I am 17 in earth years."*Bows Head* "My name is Cypher Kīshimoto, will you accept me?" I say while holding baked muffins in my hand I place the whole bag down and enter his home.

*places sword flat on Cypher's head* "Yes and you dont have to be formal,I'm not really royalty in this dimension, Although I don't know why you want to be with us."

"This is Shiro, and this is Lucifer." He says pointing at the two.

*Blushing*" Can I Just call you Senpai? Shir-"

"No need to be shy. Shiro doesn't bite"

I smack myself. I didn't know what I could contribute to this trio. What if someone attacked? What if theres a spy. I thought I should use my analyzing abilities and make a conclusion through the situation. I also knew about injuries.

"Senpai! Um... I would like to be the doctor. Since I'm a Grimm Reaper I know a lot about medical capabilites and can heal you-Um.. I want to be useful.

"Fine then it's settled. Your my Doctor." He looks down and smiles at Cypher and pets his hair. "Nothing is gonna stop me from taking over the world!"

"I've also got a cook book for you Shiro-Senpai."

"Uh... I don't know what to say. Thank you this will be very useful." Shiro says politely."I think I'm liking him better than Lucifer. Oh yea you don't need to call me Senpai that will get confusing. So call me Big bro Okay."

"Got it Big bro." Cypher says blushing. I got this for you Luci-san."

"You can just call me Lucifer." He says not looking away from his laptop and the game he was playing."Woah! this is the new game to the version I'm playing, Vision Quest. Thanks man.

"No is it ... Umm... okay if I play with you?"

"Not unless you have another laptop."

"I do actually."

"Wait how? Your not telling me you have money and a job do you?"

"Well us Grimm reapers can't interfere with Humans lives, only death can, the king of all 's my brother so the rules apply to me too. I've been coming here for a while i have an apartment and work at the cemetery."

"That's nice to know."Senpai says."Lucifer i think you should live with him for now."

"What why me?" Lucifer says still not taking his eyes off the screen.

"Because Shiro and I were here first. Besides you two have something in common."

"I actually know a place where you can test video games and get paid for it." I say glancing at Lucifer.

He begins packing all his bags and Gamer gear. I leave my bags here and show him to the apartment. I give him a key and directions to his job interview. I go and work at a Graveyard. I was gone the whole day. When I came back, I see the whole Front yard filled with ordered items. There was barely any room for me to get in the door. I see Lucifer opening each box and recycling the rest. He had a lot of souvenirs and gear. From Headphones,Video games, Remote Controllers, A bigger computer, a computer chair, A microphone, to other items as posters action figures, Manga, and Dvd's.

"What is all this for?" I say with a sudden urge to slap the black of his wings.

"Don't get mad but... I uh..."

"You what?"

"Spent all my money on that card you gave me."Lucifer says hesitantly

"Oh don't worry about that each of my pay checks come out to 15000¥(a lot in Japan, 124 dollars in the U.S) a month. I'm the only one that works there besides my boss and were basically the most popular cemetery."

"So why didn't you get a better place than this?"

"It's to save more money to buy a house. I might as well start from the bottom." I say impatiently as I begin to twitch."Now enough of that stalling, where is all this stuff going?"

"I haven't really thought of that yet-"

"I want it all gone"

"But I got you Manga"

"This is pretty nice." I say while looking at the titles."We can fit half into your room but the rest goes."

"Thanks man... your a lot nicer than Shiro and Sadao."

"Well I am the inexperienced one here, but that's why you and the others are here to guide me, I have to become stronger in every way. That's why I don't care whether I spoil you guys or not. I just want enough money for us to move into a house, I want everyone to have their own room, I want us to be happy, So I'm not giving up."

"Wow that's pretty deep." He says walking out of sight

*vibrate* *vibrate* *phone noises*

Its a message from Sadao

To: Cypher Kīshimoto

From: Sadao Maou

\- Shiro is in the hospital he ate something bad. I'll be out with a friend.

\- Sadao Maou

-O.K I'll go and clean the apartment and make tea.

\- Cypher Kīshimoto

I look at the stairs. When I go inside I begin to clean, I even make a pot of tea.

I hear footsteps coming from the hallway. I leave my keys on top of the fridge with a gift box, and place some cups down. I see Senpai walking in with a girl. My eyes Widened when I identified her.


	2. His Solution

The woman that came in the door with him was Emilia the Hero. She was the girl who defeated The Devil back in Ente Isla . I didn't know what to do or say i was completely shocked. How could he ever trust this girl? Is she just going to play him. I thought I could really trust him. He isn't what i expected , I heard his intentions were to take over the world. Why is he with a hero? This makes no sense at all, this is so selfish of him. He stands there, staring at me with bags in his hand. Maybe this is a coincidence I'll see what type of relationship they have. Does he not trust me with this type of information?

"Hello Senpais! Would you like some tea." I say putting on a fake smile and bowing my head.

He whispers."Can you stop that we have visitors."

"May I kill Someone now." I begin to pat Sadao's head.

"No stop embarrassing me."

"You didn't answer me. Would you like some tea."

"No we actually just ate dinner." He says blushing.

"Without me and Shiro? Senpai." I begin to Sulk."I thought we had something special."

The woman named Emilia leaves. We both stay in silence for a while. I wait 20 seconds before I say anything. I get verh serious. I can feel fire in my veins my head felt it was going to explode. Why couldn't he trust us? Why does he have to be selfish. Did he do it on purpose, or is there another reason for this.

"I'll take you some other time." He says and starts to blush. I just wanted some time alone with her."

I clench my fists. I know what there relationship is now. I didn't care if it was a human girl, but why her. I sense that she has enough energy to make her sword and kill him. He can die at any moment and trusts her, over the people who are his friends and family. I... I just wanted to know why. My whole being felt upside down. I walked out of the house and slammed the door. I didn't want to be seen crying. It starts raining I wanted some time alone, but I don't know where to go. I didn't care I teleported carelessly. I found an ally and began to walk in it. I could hear Sen-, The Devil screaming my name, screaming for me to come back. I balled up and sat down leaning on a wall of the ally way. I begin to hear footsteps it was a lost soul, how ironic i thought. I sent the spirit to where he belongs by killing him with the Psythe I Manifested.

A loud explosion carried on and smoke rose. I balled up once more I felt like I had a fever from the lack of power, I began to rot my body parts turning into black smoke.

Senp- I mean, The Devil comes running. He must have seen the smoke.

"Maybe Shiro needs some company. I bet he would like that." I began to limp I see The Devil standing at the start of the ally when it stops raining.

"I want you to come back. Cypher! I order you to come back.

I didn't hear him correctly from the fever I had."Your so selfish,leave me alone. I'll come back don't worry. You selfish basta-." My mouth began to rot. I couldn't talk anymore I fell on the ground into the sunlight and my whole body vanished.

Perspective: Sadao Maou

I walked back home and couldn't sleep. How was I selfish? The nerve of him what kind of subordinate is he? I began to tear. I lie down and back up again, I recklessly punch every random thing in the small apartment. I hear a box fall.

To: Senpai

From: Cypher

\- Dear Senpai,

I got you a gift for letting me join the group. I know we haven't known each other long, but my family has always supported the devil so I... Never mind. Anyway I bet your wondering what this necklace is. Its a rare artifact from a different dimension. Rumors say it gives extreme Luck and Happiness.

-Your Friend, Cypher

" Extreme Luck and Happiness, huh?" He says weakly as he begins to tear."I can't-" he sobs." I cant go on." He stands up."I can't go on knowing someone else, Knowing someone else is suffering." He says as tear drops fall onto the letter

Perspective: Cypher Kīshimoto

After I rotted, the next day I spent time with my brother, Death but that's just an alias his real name is Grimm Ripper the 6th. He gets our father's last name while I have my mothers. He mostly wears a black cloak, and carries a Psythe around, but He actually has light green eyes with long black hair, He has a couple of scars around his body especially on his face. I was going to be the next to take over the families business but i was a little clumsy so I just became a subordinate. We live in Ente Isla like everyone else, except we live underground in a castle. Its very big and ominous.

All I could do is ball up and cry in my Coffin. I felt like I was in the dark. I was running, running away from my true home. Running from Lucifer,and Shiro,and Sen- Senpai. I needed to apologize, but I wasn't going to, I didn't feel the need to. I was ready to go back. After I opened the portal, I went home to take a shower.

"Damn the doors locked. Lucifer! Lucifer!" I shouted.

I remembered the keys are at Senpais place. I groaned, I was to embarassed to see him. Not after my childish meltdown. It's weird i thought as I walked towards Senpais place. I was never this interactive. What changed me? I was always quiet and lonely. And now I have friends to talk to. Nevermind that I looked up at the stairs and walked. I knew everyone was gone. When I phased through the wall I got my keys, I saw Lucifer, and didn't bother to ask why he was here and went home. When I got there I walked in the front door and was grabbed.

"Sen- Senpai. What're you doing here." I said hesitantly.


	3. Target Cypher

He Grabbed me by my Hoodie and dragged me closer to him until our faces met I can tell he was angry. He then Punched me in the face and I fell back.

"Don't you ever run away like that again." He yelled

"Leave me alone I'm not in the mood." I said seriously, kicking him in the stomach.

"Why did you leave? Your my subordinate." He asks, and bitch slapping me.

I look down and begin to tear."Your so selfish that's why, I'm tired of being surrounded by people like you." I touch my bruised face, and clench my fist to manifest a sickle, and I cough up blood.I begin to get a fever again from usjng to much energy I thought. The sickle then disappeared and I was on my knees coughing up more blood.

"Are you okay." He asks

I get back up and punch him in the ribs." Never *cough cough* better. Your worrying about me now? When you and that girl came back yesterday you never told me the Hero was here. Did you plan on it, Surely you noticed she has more energy to kill you." I laughed Sadistically looking up at the ceiling as my eyes intensified."I don't trust her at all, then you decide to take her out to dinner? Have you thought about us? Shouldn't we be awarded with a Dinner?

Have you ever treated any of your friends like how you treat your enemy?"

"I known haven't been the best Devil." He says walking slowly towards me.

"But I do love them, I will treat them like a family." He yells as I back away stopping because of the wall with blood dripping down my mouth. He hugs me tightly, I cry." You don't have to take that much responsibility, if I can trust

Someone then it's none of your business, trusting me is all you need to do!" He shouts.

"For-... Forgive me Sen-... Senpai!" I say as I stop crying."I was wrong to judge you." I say looking down at my blood hands. When I look up I see a girl The woman named Emilia.

"Now that we made up this is Emi. She was actually with me because I was on a date with a human girl Chiho. We ran into each other after that date because she was spying on me."

"Then what was all that blushing."

"The way he phrased it came out wrong, it was just a coincidence. I'm only going to kill him if he does something a Devil would do, so you can trust him." Emi says."Can I go now I was busy before you got me?"

"Yea, you can leave Let yourself out." Sadao says as Emi leaves.

"Are you going to punish me now?" I ask

"I don't punish my friends."

"That's a lot different from my father when I messed up. Thanks for clearing things up and I'm- I'm... sorry for jumping to conclusions." I say fainting from losing too much blood.

My body has always been cold. I was born as a Grimm Reaper so inside of Ente Isla my body is stronger, outside I have a pulse and I'm warm. I feel like someone carrying me. I hear Shiro's, and Sadao's voice. I open my eyes as I awaken in a hospital bed. I see Shiro and Sadao sleeping on the bed with me.

I get off, put the blanket over them and walk towards the door.

"Excuse me sir, you can not leave until tonight please return to your bed." The nurse says

"How long have they been here?" I respond

"Ever since you got here. You had internal bleeding but it stopped all by itself. Now, sir please return to your brothers."

Brothers? Could she possibly mean. He thinks of me as a brother... thats nice to hear because I think the same way when i wrote that letter. I returned to bed with Big bro and Senpai and slept for the remainder of the day.

Perspective: Emi

I was walking into town to do some shopping. After that I ate lunch. Life was so boring I had nothing else to do. Maybe I'll go bother those demons, nothing better to do. I let out a big sigh. I wish something would just spark up life at least a little bit. Suddenly I got what I wished for, when these old black shriveled skeletons came out of a portal, but why would they come at night when there's no people to kill? There were at least 20 of them and 2 demons that looked like they were manipulating them. There was one with an X on his face he was wearing a black cloak. The other one looked barbaric and he too had a cloak but I noticed he had gloves on.

"Savage, I sense a powerful energy nearby. Go check that one out I'll go in the opposite direction and find The boy named 't worry about the third one he must be preoccupied." The one with the "X" ln his face says.

I run towards Sadao's place, when I reach the top of the stairs no one is home. I trip down the stairs when the demkn Savage helps me up.

"Hello there little lady. What do you say me and you have a drink?" He smiles

"No thank you. I don't drink. Thanks for the offer."

"Well I tried giving you some fun before you die." He soars in the air.

Savage takes off his gloves and he has 3 rings. All with an S.

"Okay missy. Get ready because here it comes."

I unleashed my celestial energy and Manifested my sword. He came at me with his Nails completely grown, sharp and strong as a bear. He twisted one ring, His Aura darkened and nails grew to the length of a sword.

"Your stronger than I thought." I said. I don't think I'll be able to handle this guy.

"If you want to live You'll tell me where a boy named Cypher is staying."

"I ddon'tont know who your talking about."

"Fine have it your way he's dead either way."

I charge at him, but he disappeared. Instead skeletons began to rise out from the ground.

"Haaaaaaaaaaa." I screamed

Every time I slashed them they just reassembled. They grew into one giant skeleton It was slow but strong. I decided to come here later, but for now I decided to follow the two great powers and warn Cypher.


	4. Ten Rings

I am a boy with straight black hair, in the front two long strands go past my face up to my chin, and I have deep red eyes with my nails painted black but I always wear gloves. Wearing black jeans, red shoes made from leather and a hoodie over a shirt with a pentagram on it. I look at the stairs leading up to an apartment where I know the Devil is staying. On the mailbox I see his name, Sadoa Maou, His mailbox is empty. I know they have noticed me coming so they opened the door before i got the chance to knock. Standing before me I see a tall man with sloppy black hair and light red eyes. Beside him stood a taller man he had light blonde hair and in the back was a boy who looked his teens with purple hair covering his face. I stood there carrying a dozen of muffins i baked I looked up at him, he smiled. His partner with blonde hair looked protective.

" Maou-Senpai i would like to join your army, I am 17 in earth years."*Bows Head* "My name is Cypher Kīshimoto, will you accept me?" I say while holding baked muffins in my hand I place the whole bag down and enter his home.

*places sword flat on Cypher's head* "Yes and you dont have to be formal,I'm not really royalty in this dimension, Although I don't know why you want to be with us."

"This is Shiro, and this is Lucifer." He says pointing at the two.

*Blushing*" Can I Just call you Senpai? Shir-"

"No need to be shy. Shiro doesn't bite"

I smack myself. I didn't know what I could contribute to this trio. What if someone attacked? What if theres a spy. I thought I should use my analyzing abilities and make a conclusion through the situation. I also knew about injuries.

"Senpai! Um... I would like to be the doctor. Since I'm a Grimm Reaper I know a lot about medical capabilites and can heal you-Um.. I want to be useful.

"Fine then it's settled. Your my Doctor." He looks down and smiles at Cypher and pets his hair. "Nothing is gonna stop me from taking over the world!"

"I've also got a cook book for you Shiro-Senpai."

"Uh... I don't know what to say. Thank you this will be very useful." Shiro says politely."I think I'm liking him better than Lucifer. Oh yea you don't need to call me Senpai that will get confusing. So call me Big bro Okay."

"Got it Big bro." Cypher says blushing. I got this for you Luci-san."

"You can just call me Lucifer." He says not looking away from his laptop and the game he was playing."Woah! this is the new game to the version I'm playing, Vision Quest. Thanks man.

"No is it ... Umm... okay if I play with you?"

"Not unless you have another laptop."

"I do actually."

"Wait how? Your not telling me you have money and a job do you?"

"Well us Grimm reapers can't interfere with Humans lives, only death can, the king of all 's my brother so the rules apply to me too. I've been coming here for a while i have an apartment and work at the cemetery."

"That's nice to know."Senpai says."Lucifer i think you should live with him for now."

"What why me?" Lucifer says still not taking his eyes off the screen.

"Because Shiro and I were here first. Besides you two have something in common."

"I actually know a place where you can test video games and get paid for it." I say glancing at Lucifer.

He begins packing all his bags and Gamer gear. I leave my bags here and show him to the apartment. I give him a key and directions to his job interview. I go and work at a Graveyard. I was gone the whole day. When I came back, I see the whole Front yard filled with ordered items. There was barely any room for me to get in the door. I see Lucifer opening each box and recycling the rest. He had a lot of souvenirs and gear. From Headphones,Video games, Remote Controllers, A bigger computer, a computer chair, A microphone, to other items as posters action figures, Manga, and Dvd's.

"What is all this for?" I say with a sudden urge to slap the black of his wings.

"Don't get mad but... I uh..."

"You what?"

"Spent all my money on that card you gave me."Lucifer says hesitantly

"Oh don't worry about that each of my pay checks come out to 15000¥(a lot in Japan, 124 dollars in the U.S) a month. I'm the only one that works there besides my boss and were basically the most popular cemetery."

"So why didn't you get a better place than this?"

"It's to save more money to buy a house. I might as well start from the bottom." I say impatiently as I begin to twitch."Now enough of that stalling, where is all this stuff going?"

"I haven't really thought of that yet-"

"I want it all gone"

"But I got you Manga"

"This is pretty nice." I say while looking at the titles."We can fit half into your room but the rest goes."

"Thanks man... your a lot nicer than Shiro and Sadao."

"Well I am the inexperienced one here, but that's why you and the others are here to guide me, I have to become stronger in every way. That's why I don't care whether I spoil you guys or not. I just want enough money for us to move into a house, I want everyone to have their own room, I want us to be happy, So I'm not giving up."

"Wow that's pretty deep." He says walking out of sight

*vibrate* *vibrate* *phone noises*

Its a message from Sadao

To: Cypher Kīshimoto

From: Sadao Maou

\- Shiro is in the hospital he ate something bad. I'll be out with a friend.

\- Sadao Maou

-O.K I'll go and clean the apartment and make tea.

\- Cypher Kīshimoto

I look at the stairs. When I go inside I begin to clean, I even make a pot of tea.

I hear footsteps coming from the hallway. I leave my keys on top of the fridge with a gift box, and place some cups down. I see Senpai walking in with a girl. My eyes Widened when I identified her.


	5. The Rotting Truth

Perspective: Shiro

"Sire you mustn't over do it, just wait until Cypher is able to create enough fear into people"

The man with the cloak on charged at the devil. He and the devil clashed, both were evenly matched but one had the upper hand since he had 3 rings.

It was clear that he was the stronger link. He was a demon, and yet the other demon doesn't give off much power like this one who stands before us. I ran off and see The hero coming to fight. We both bump into each other and fall.

"Get out of my way!" She says loudly

"Whats your problem?" I say with attitude as my facial expression

"I wanted to get revenge on that demon, but Cypher's being an ass so he won't let me fight him." She yells being fiesty.

I see my master beside me, with ripped clothes and scratches throughout his body. No matter what he always stood in front of us, like it was his job to protect us. Suddenly he started growing and his demon powers were back, Cypher must have done it. Even my powers began completely come back.

What did he do? Well whatever it is , it worked, it's time for me to fight for my master.

"Thanks a lot Cypher."

I fly and fling myself towards 'X', he dodges and counter attacks. I evade the punch he threw and used my telekinesis to send him flying to the ground.

He got angry. He took his cloak off, and he had a lot of scars on his chest and below. His pants looked like he was a slave fighting in an arena. He begins to twist the first ring.

"Look out." I warn everyone. Now what ring do you have I thought to myself.

"This one is useless, I could already fly." He says throwing a ring on the ground

" I have the ring of power, and the ring of Levitation"

"Why are you telling us this?"

"I like my fights to be fair." He says twisting the other ring.

"I'll send you back from where you came." Sadao steps in.

"Sire, please let me handle this."

"Who said I was doing this alone." He smiles at me.

Perspective: Cypher

"Wow you turned into a wolf, thats scary." I say transforming into a skeleton with a cloak.

"And your a Grimm reaper, your bones will be a delightful meal."

"Why don't you come and try you mutt."

He bites me, the black particles begin to consume him from the inside. He gets frightened and backs away.

"Whats the matter? Is there death in your throat? I put on a vile smile."I heard putting fear into a demon gives other demons more energy in this dimension. Turns out I was correct. So now my friends could kill that other guy you came with."

"Please have mercy, I don't want to die. He says frightened and then becomes serious. You little pussy fight me like a real man. Fight me like a-

"Savage." I interrupt him giving a big evil smile."I'm incapable of snowing mercy. I'm sick of you so lets end this."

I manifest a sythe and cut open his stomach. He begins to bleed out black blood. The color changes when my rotting aura touches it. My skeletons begin to climb out of his stomach, and pull his body inside of its own. I walk off to help the others.

"I'll see you in-"

"Hell," I interrupt," those are stupid last words." I continue to walk as he vanishes from sight.

I walked towards the smoke in the air. I'm certain of where they are from all the debris. My head Oscillated on the inside, I felt Nauseous from the fighting, I guess I didn't get to fight a lot. Well back then, maybe I should start exercise

to help my stamina. My being collapsed on the floor, My head shook and saw Illusions, choked and that commenced me to spew on the floor. I rolled over and lost my consciousness. I knew that all the drama in the hospital had come to an end.

I began to enlive, when I opened my eyes it looked like I was back at Senpais place. I could'nt tell because all my senses were blurry. I closed my eyes and lie there, when I open them I see Big bro lying next to me. I must've been cold, I felt so feeble. I turned toward Shiro and saw him asleep, I should go back to my apartment I thought. His hand was over my body, and it was heavy enough to keep me down. When I finally got out I begin to limp out the door. I hear footsteps behind me when I get to the stop of the stairs looking down at the bottom.

"Cypher please Milord told me to take care of you, the best thing for you is rest."

"I need you to-" I fell

Brig bro caught me and brought me back to bed. I breathe heavily and fall back to sleep. I need more negative emotions to feed off of. At this rate I won't recieve any of my stamina.

"Wh-Wheres Sen-"

"Milord is working, Lucifer should be over at your place. We thought the less people around you would give you enough energy." Shiro speaks over me

"I- I need fear."

"I couldn't do that", I don't even have enough power to do that." He replies sadly.

"Just take me... to the- funeral home." I answer

He understood me he knew how I would get my power, they always have a negative atmosphere. I would always go there to refuel my powers. I had something important to tell him. What good was I if I couldn't speak?

"Was there something you wanted to tell me." He asked

"Yeah." I look at him seriously

"Lay it on me."

"Okay, so the two guys who came here, they were just pawns." I reply as his fave Widened.

"I must tell Milord about this."

"There's someone else pulling the strings, so did that other guy live?"

"Yea he got away." Shiro replies."What happens to rings if the owner dies?"

"They cant be destroyed, but when the owner dies the ring flies in the air and gets shot in different directions, most likely to a place of the origin. For example a savage ring would be found in a cave. Or my ring of the pawn would be found inside of a chess board game."

I looked at Shiro. Should I tell him about Emi and Sadao? I pictured them in my mind, and gagged with revulsion. I'm not sure what I should do. Maybe I should just go home and take a shower, I feel as if everyone has mortified me somehow, I need to draw some attention off me.

When I walk inside of my Home I was tired, I didn't feel the need to take a shower. I just put my long black sleeved pajamas with the skeletons on, with pants. And burned the clothes I wore that made me feel vile. This was no time to get temperamental. I began to bawl, what if they kill me? Isn't going to happen, I thought. What if Senpai dies? Or Lucifer, or Big bro Shiro?

I didn't care about Emi she was just an angel. Why does she have to ruin this. I lie myself down on my bed and drift off to sleep.


End file.
